


Kinktober Day 2: Dirty Talk

by JustToast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mansturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustToast/pseuds/JustToast
Summary: Oh man lol like late af posting this it was written like way back in octoberno read over or editor!just as is





	

Lance missed Keith. He missed him so much more than he thought he would. It had already been a week of coming home from university to an empty room. Keith had gone for a two week study trip with one of this classes. They were all out in some remote mountain taking pictures and Lance…Lance was here. Alone.  


They had been dating for a while now. Two years of university as couple and this was the most time they had ever spent apart. Lance walked into the empty apartment and tossed his bag on the floor. The room was quiet and it made Lance miss his partner even more. Normally at this time Keith would be sitting at his desk and going through his photos for class. He would greet lance with a smile and a kiss and Lance would thank whatever gods were out there for him.  


Lance walked over to Keith’s desk and took the sweater off from around the chair. Keith had insisted he didn’t need it and right now Lance was glad he hadn’t taken it. He held the hoodie up to his nose and took in a deep breath. Lance was overwhelmed with Keith’s scent and he stumbled back onto the bed. Keith’s hoodie smelt heavily of cinnamon, oranges, and a deep, musky scent that was just Keith.  


Lance laid back on the bed they shared and let his other hand wander down his chest to the band of his jeans. His thumb ran playfully across the edge, barely touching the exposed skin of his stomach. His hand wandered lower and he let out a soft groan as his palm ran across his slow, growing erection. He couldn’t believe that he was getting hard just from smelling Keith’s jacket. He pressed his palm down and his hips jerked slightly upwards, “mmm…Keith...” he mumbled out Keith’s name breathlessly through a moan.  


To his dismay he was suddenly jolted out of his fantasy by the loud ring of his phone. He reached over and grabbed it not even opening his eyes to see who it was. With practiced fingers he hit the answer button and held it up to his ear, “hello?”  


“Is that how you greet me after a week apart?” Keith’s voice on the other side of the line sounded a bit playful.  


Lance wasn’t expecting to hear Keith’s voice on the other line, “K-Keith?!” his eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed still clinging to Keith’s jacket. He leaned back against the wall and fumbled with the phone just a bit before he got comfortable. “Sorry I was lying in bed. How is your trip going?” hearing Keith’s voice had an adverse effect on his erection and he couldn’t help but run his palm over the front of his pants again. He bit his lip to stifle his moan while Keith spoke about his trip.  


“It’s a nice mountain range. I wouldn’t mind coming here with you one day,” Keith thought he heard something off about Lance’s voice, but wrote it off as the ending of a yawn. “I miss you.”  


Lance whimpered slightly, “I miss you too…I don’t think I can last another week without you.” He wondered if Keith was alone. If Keith was sitting on his bed in his hotel room. Maybe even touching himself like lance was. The thought only made Lance harder and he slowly undid his pants and zipper letting his erection free from its cloth confines.  


Keith smirked and leaned back against the headboard on the bed he was currently using. Everyone else, including his hotel roommate, had gone on an extra credit assignment and weren’t coming back till very late. “So why don’t you tell me about your day Lance?”  


“Just a day…I would rather hear you talk about yours,” Lance had pulled himself completely free and his erection stood at attention in front of him. He ran his palm down from the head to the base and bit his lip to stifle any noises that might escape. Keith’s jacket was draped across his chest. His smell engulfed his nose and Keith’s voice hummed through his ears. Lance was pretty sure he could climax now just from hearing Keith’s voice.  


“I have a sneaking suspicion that you just want to hear me talk,” Keith felt his own erection threatening to break through his pants. He undid his pants and licked his lips in anticipation as he pulled himself out.  


Lance was about as red as he could be. Maybe he wasn’t being as quiet as he thought. Maybe Keith had found him out. The thrill of being found out and possibly having phone sex with his boyfriend was too much for lance and he gave in, “I-I do…I’m so hard right now Keith. I want you so bad.” His hand trembled slightly as he moved slowly from the base of his dick to the head and back down. He let out an audible moan this time and waited for a reaction from Keith.  


“Does my voice sound good Lance?”  


Lance nodded and started to pick up his pace slightly, “yes…your voice sounds so good…”  


“I want to hear you. I want to hear how it sounds when you touch yourself.”  


Lance blushed six shades of red and pulled the phone from his ear. He hit the speaker button and moved the phone down to his hips. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his palm. As embarrassed as he was he was more turned on that Keith wanted to listen to him touch himself.  


“I’m waiting Lance.”  


Lance took a staggered breath and started to stroke himself. He ran his hand up the shaft and swirled his palm against the head. He squeezed the head slightly before making his way back down. He let out a moan as he squeezed himself a started to stroke the shaft up and down.  


“Come on Kitten, I know you can do better than that.”  


Lance whimpered at the sound of his nickname. Keith only used it when they were being intimate and at rare times out in public. Lance reached over under the pillows on the bed and grabbed the lube. He forgotten to put it away earlier in the week. Flicking the cap off he dribbled some of the cool liquid onto his cock. The sensation made him shiver and he set the lube down and started to stroke himself once more. This time is was loud and slippery. Ever stroke left a sound of slick wetness as well as a grunt and moan from Lance’s mouth.  


“Good job kitten. Does it feel good?”  


Lance nodded and buried his face into the hoodie laid across his chest, “y-yes…” he managed to say through his panting.  


“Put the phone back to your ear.”  


Lance complied and used his free hand to grab the phone and click it off speaker. After some rustly noises he managed to get it up to his ear. His hand slowed slightly but he squeezed tighter around himself. The slow, tight strokes like Keith would do to tease him.  


“You sounded so lewd Lance. Hearing you touch yourself I had to as well. Do you like that you got me hard making all those sounds?”  


Lance whined and nodded. He didn’t know why he kept nodding like that. He could tell Keith was telling the truth though and it turned him on even more. Keith was sitting on a bed touching himself to the sounds he was making. Lance could hear the deep, husky tones of Keith’s voice when he was turned on. “Y-Yes…I want more Keith…”  


“Mmmm…what do you want?”  


Lance moved positions so that he could lay on his back. He kicked his pants and boxers off completely and started to stroke himself a bit quicker out of frustration. “It’s not the same without you…” he whimpered.  


“Close your eyes and think of the way I always touch you.”  


Lance did as he was told. First he lubed up his fingers then he closed his eyes. He spread his legs and balanced the phone on his shoulder as one hand gently lifted and squeezed his balls while the other massaged his pert entrance. He let out a small moan as one finger moved inside of him. He slid it all the way in then back out, adding a second finger on the second plunge. He curved his fingers upwards and pressed against his prostate letting out a loud moan.  


“That spot feels good doesn’t it Kitten? You love that spot so much. Does it feel good having my fingers inside of you? Moving in and out of you and hitting all the spots you love?”  


“ngh..yes…I love your fingers inside of me…,” Lances panting was getting quicker as he moved in and out of himself. His hips lifted off the bed a bit more and he started to moan loudly into the phone, “fe..eels…reaa…lly good…” he groaned loudly so that Keith could hear him.  


“I want to be inside of you Lance. I’m going to stick it in now.”  


Lance squeezed his eyes shut tightly to keep the visual. He replayed past nights over in his head. He could almost feel Keith’s hot breath on him. The weight of him leaned over Lance’s body while he held his hips down. He moaned loudly and added a third finger.  


“You’re so warm and soft inside Lance. Your dirty hole is just sucking me in.”  


Lance panted and started to move his fingers faster inside of him. It’s as if Keith knew he was fantasizing about him being right there. Keith had moved from commands to just speaking as if he was in the room. The fantasy was complete.  


“Mmm…I know you love this angle kitten. Move your hips a bit more and let me get in deeper. Let me hit that sweet spot and make you melt.”  


Lance’s hips moved on their own and his legs knew exactly how to brace themselves. He curled his fingers upwards as he moved them quickly in and out of himself. The pull out was slow, but the plunge back in was hard and quick. He let out loud moans as he slammed his fingers into his prostate, “K-Keith…it feels so good…don’t stop…”  


“It feels so good being so deep inside of you Lance. You’re so warm and sticky inside, sucking me in. Your body is just pulling me in and it feels so good…”  


Lance could hear Keith softly panting and it made him arch his back and yell out as he managed to thrust his fingers in deeper, “I want…more…deeper…” he shuddered and started to stroke himself off while his fingers and hand seemed to move on their own. He was so close. He could feel the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. “I…I can’t…much longer.”  


“I’m close too kitten. You’re squeezing me so tight. Do you feel it Lance. Do you feel my cock deep inside of you? Throbbing and ready to come all because of you. You look so sexy right now lance. So beautiful just flushed under me.”  


“K-Keith!” Lance screamed his name loudly along with a moan as he climaxed. All the heat from his belly shot out of him and across his stomach and chest. Some of it dribbled onto his hand and he milked every last drop out. His fingers stopped their thrusting and he let his hand relax at his side. His other hand still gently stroking his softening cock. He could hear Keith reach his own climax and a smile plastered across his face.  


“That was so good Keith…I can’t wait for you to get home,” he managed to get his eyes open and he looked down at the mess he made.  


“Will you do one more thing for me kitten?”  


Oh so they weren’t done yet. Lance gulped and nodded, “yes...” he knew what Keith wanted. Keith had always enjoyed the cleanup afterword. Lance moved the hand from his cock and licked his fingers. He could taste his own salty flavor and as much as he should have been grossed out, he wasn’t. He audibly licked his fingers. Making as much noise as he could.  


“You’re such a good boy lance. You knew what I wanted…”  


Lance melted at the praise and hummed into the phone, “I know what you like…”  


Keith smiled to himself and made a kissing noise on the phone. He couldn’t wait to come home, “yes you do…”  


Lance picked up a dirty shirt off the floor and used it to wipe himself off. He covered himself up with the blanket and smiled. He was feeling more than content. “I can’t wait for you to come home Keith. The apartment is so lonely without you here. I’m so lonely without you here.”  


“It will be next Friday before you know it Lance.” Keith all but purred out into the phone. “You can snuggle with my hoodie till I get home.”  


“I already am. It smells just like you,” Lance smiled and nuzzled into the soft fabric. Adrenaline fading and endorphins taking over making him sleepy.  


“Good. When I get back it will smell like you.” The smile could be heard lingering on Keith’s voice.  


Lance blushed softly and smiled into the hoodie. Just imagining Keith wearing a jacket that smelt like him made him smile. He yawned softly into the phone and closed his eyes, “mhmm…”  


“Have a nice rest Lance. Text me when you wake up ok?”  


Lance nodded and blew a kiss into the phone, “I will. I love you Keith.” He yawned once more and let the phone rest on the side of his face.  


“I love you too Lance. Sweet dreams.” Click.  


Lance lifted his phone up and hit the home button. He looked at his wallpaper and smiled. Keith sitting there holding his camera and laughing. He kissed his phone lazily and let it and his arm fall as he started to doze off. Just one more week. He could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for the read


End file.
